


What would the Escape the night cast do during the Battle of Hogwarts?

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: I go over EVERY Escape the Night guest and determine wether they stayed and fought and left when Death Eaters came for Harry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What would the Escape the night cast do during the Battle of Hogwarts?

Would these characters leave or stay during the Battle of Hogwarts?  
Shane Dawson(Gryffindor)  
-Shane would definitely stay. I picture him as a proud member of Dumbledore’s Army and he’ll happily join the fight.  
Andrea Brooks(Ravenclaw)  
-Depends on what the others would do. Ultimately I think most students would leave and she’d simply follow the crowd.  
Justine Ezarik(Hufflepuff)  
-I definitely see her stay to help others, although I think she’d have to be given a reason to stay first.  
GloZell Green(Slytherin)  
-She’d flee the school immediately and wouldn’t come back.  
Sierra Furtado(Hufflepuff)  
-She’d try to convince her friends(first Eva, later Lele and even Timothy) to leave with her, but when no one listens she’d simply leave with the others.  
Matthew Haag(Ravenclaw)  
-He’d first make it clear that he’ll stay and helps in creating battle strategies. Then the last people will be evacuated and Matt suddenly panics. He’d try to get out unnoticed but Lele catches him and chews him out. He’d be one of the last people to leave.  
Timothy DeLaGhetto(Slytherin)  
-Tim would definitely be conflicted. He sees no profit in joining the battle, but doesn’t want tio be a dick and leave his friends behind. He’d visit Slughorn and tell him they should get reinforcements. Timothy, Slughorn and a few others would rejoin the battle with an army of their own.  
Lele Pons(Gryffindor)  
-Lele and Eva make it clear they want to fight and defend their school. Lele calls everyone who even thinks about leaving out, including Matt, GloZell and Sierra.  
Oli White(Hufflepuff)  
-although a bit reluctant, he’d definitely stay and fight. He’d also help make sure everyone is out of the building in time.  
Eva Gutowski(Ravenclaw)  
-Eva would definitely stay and fight. She’d also try to convince Sierra to stay and be disappointed in her best friend when she leaves.  
Lauren Riihimaki(Ravenclaw)  
-Lauren is wise enough to leave the battlefield but wants her ex Alex to come with her. He stays behind, Lauren starts to doubt … she should leave or stay, but Tyler joins Lauren in leaving and they flee the battlefield together. Feeling guilty about leaving Lauren convinces a group of students(Tyler among them) to return to school and join the battle. While it was difficult to reach the battlefield, they managed to make it back with the Slytherin reinforcements and survived the battle.  
Jesse Wellens(Gryffindor)  
-Jesse would be very excited at getting to fight, but the closer the battle comes to start, the more scared Jesse becomes. During the battle, Jesse stays, but does little actual fighting. He mostly hides and runs for his life. He does regain some courage and helps his friends near the end of the battle, but after the battle he loses his lust for blood and chaos.  
DeStorm Power(Slytherin)  
-Honestly, DeStorm could do anything, he could stay, fight, join the Death Easters, I don’t know. But DeStorm would make a Heel-Face Turn and save Alex during the battle. He’d be kind of a Snape figure, where his true alignment would constantly shift until his last moments where he performs a heroic sacrifice to save Alex from Death Eaters(and Alex would be grateful and survive instead of forgetting about it and dying)  
Liza Koshy(Gryffindor)  
-Liza would see some of her friends(Gabbie and Alex) stay and fight, and she would follow them into battle. All that she needed was to see the good in other people for her to stay as well.  
Tana Mongeau(Hufflepuff)  
-Tana would probably fight and be like the Neville of the team, she’d be able to handle herself surprisingly well despite what everyone initially thought about her.  
Gabbie Hanna(Slytherin)  
-Gabbie, to everyone’s surprise would actually be one of the first to be vocal about staying and protecting her school and friends. This earns her a lot of respect and while she often brags about her involvement, people do see her as a true hero and she’s awarded a ranking into the Order of Merlin for which she’s very proud.  
Alex Wassabi(Gryffindor)  
-Alex would definitely stay and fight. He’d try to convince his buddies Roi and Tyler to leave, but would secretly be glad that Roi stayed. Alex blames himself for most deaths and never boasts about his actions during the war. He becomes a humble guy.  
Tyler Oakley(Hufflepuff)  
-Alex would instruct Tyler to leave with Lauren, Tyler at first tries to convince Alex to come with them, but after he refuses, Tyler goes with Lauren. Tyler wants to be brave and grows a spine after evacuating everyone safely. He and Lauren, backed by a few other students return for the battle.  
Andrea Russet(Slytherin)  
-Andrea does a quick headcount of the forces both sides posses and decides leaving would be the best option.  
JC Caylen(Ravenclaw)  
-JC wouldn’t even consider leaving as an option. JC stays, and he doesn’t hold any grudges about those who don’t.  
Roi Fabito(Gryffindor)  
-While not as excited about the battle as Jesse, Roi still was pretty pumped until he saw the massive army they were up against. Roi stayed nonetheless despite his friends(Alex, Teala and JC) telling him not to. Roi is either A. killed in action and Alex blames himself for his death, or B. suffers an injury that he’ll carry with him for the rest of his life, but becomes much more mature thanks to his new(mostly horrifying) experiences.  
Teala Dunn(Hufflepuff)  
-I personally feel like Teala would bold it out of the castle, but she does seriously consider staying and fighting at Roi’s side.  
Colleen Ballinger(Slytherin)  
-Hear me out, I don’t think Colleen would stay and fight, I think she’d help in the preparations, but make sure to leave before the battle starts.  
Safiya Nygaard(Ravenclaw0  
-Safiya joins Rosanna and MatPat in the final battle, I don’t know if she would survive, but she’d definitely stay and fight.  
Rosanna Pansino(Hufflepuff)  
-Rosanna, despite MatPat’s pleads, would stay at Hogwarts, bravely defending the school against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She survives the war and comes out relatively unscathed.  
Matthew Patrick(Ravenclaw)  
-He'll fight and survive. He and Rosanna both deserve a happy ending.  
Manny Mua(Hufflepuff)  
-Manny would for one of the first times get into a fight with Nikita. Nikita wants to leave. Manny wants to stay and fight for his friends, Nikita would call him a ‘stupid moron’ and leave.  
Nikita Dragun(Slytherin)  
-Nikita would return after her falling out with Manny, she heard Timothy talk to Slughorn earlier in the evening and find him recruiting wizards and witches at Hogsmead. She’d join them and after the battle she’d apologies to Manny for her haughtiness.  
Bretman Rock(Slytherin)  
-Bretman would be the devil on Nikita’s shoulder while Manny would be the angel. Manny decides to leave and tries to convince Manny and Nikita to come with him as well. Bretman doesn’t wait for either of them after they get into a fight and leaves as quickly as possible. He also doesn’t return to fight with the reinforcements.  
And last but not least  
Joey Graceffa(Slytherin)  
-He is initially conflicted about staying but after hearing Timothy's idea, he agrees with him and later returns with reinforcements to Hogwarts.

Possible casualties  
Shane Dawson  
-Yeah, he's probably gonna die, since that's what he's famous for.  
Justine Ezarik  
-I think she'd die early on, and that her death would haunt Joey for the rest of his life.  
Lele Pons  
-Her aggressiveness and boldness might lead to her making a fatal flaw that'll get her killed, but I like having her survive as well. She's a very tough opponent.  
Destorm Power  
-Like I said, he'd die in a heroic sacrifice.  
Roi Fabito  
-Dies or is injured. Roi doesn't make it out of this battle unscathed.  
Safiya Nygaard  
-Really conflicted about killing her off or not. She's clever, but not particularly powerful.

I could see Liza and JC die as well, but that depends on how many casualties we want.

In sort:  
Staying at Hogwarts are:  
Shane  
Justine  
Lele  
Eva  
Oli  
Jesse  
Liza  
Tana  
Gabbie  
Alex  
JC  
Roi  
Safiya  
MatPat  
Rosanna  
Manny

Returning with reinforcements are  
Timothy  
Lauren  
Tyler  
Nikita  
Joey

Leaving the school before the battle begins are:  
Andrea  
GloZell  
Sierra  
Matt  
Andrea  
Teala  
Colleen  
Bretman

Joining the Death Eaters would be:  
DeStorm


End file.
